DGrayMan version Fort Boyard
by Shigu
Summary: comme l'indique le titre...c'est les persos de DGM qui son les candidats du jeu et où Komui et moi sommes les présentateurs :D
1. Chapter 1

D.Gray-Man version Fort Boyard

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : D.Gray-Man

Genre: Délire, Jeux TV

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi et ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage '''). Les épreuves ne sont pas de moi (sauf une ou deux…)

Notes : en _italique_ et entre ° ° les actions

Entre : ( ) disons…les hors sujets/histoires

* * *

Komui : Et voici nos chers candidats qui vont affronter plusieurs épreuves afin de…

Shigure : euh…Komui ?

Komui : …de gagner de l'argent pour…

Shigure : °_fait tomber Komui par terre°_ Tu m'écoutes oui ?!

Komui : hein ? quoi ?

Shigure : Les candidats ne sont pas encore arrivés TT

o°o Grand silence o°o

Komui : euh…cherche une excuse je m'entraînais !

Shigure : mais bien sur…on va y croire…Tiens ! les voila !

_°Au loin un bateau arrive en direction du fort. A l'intérieur, les candidats°_

Shigure : et bah c'est pas trop tôt TT

Komui : hum hum °_les candidats arrivent°_ Et voici nos chers candidats qui vont affronter plusieurs épreuves afin de gagner de l'argent pour leur association « Innocence d'Enfants » ! (Shigu : plus j'y pense et plus je trouve le nom bizarre:/)

Shigure : Nous avons donc…Rinali Lee, la sœur de mon collègue débile…

Komui : T-T

Shigure ; pardon...Je disais donc : la sœur de mon cher collègue °_tout bas°_ débile quand même ! °_tout haut°_ et qui est championne de saut en hauteur.

Komui : Kanda Yuu, l'inexpressif de service qui fait toujours la gueule…

Kanda : Quoi ?! °_cours après Komui°_ Attends que je t'attrape ! _°attrape Komui°_

Komui : ah ah ah ah °_se fait attraper°_ aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_°censure°_

Shigure : en raison des coups violents que se prend Komui, nous avons décidé de ne pas décrire la scène…désolé (Shigu :XD)

Komui : _°gît par terre_° x-x

Kanda : °_calmé°_

Shigure : Ouais bon bah…je vais continuer…donc on disait_…°regarde sa feuille°_ ah oui ! Kanda Yuu, peu expressif mais très habile au sabre (Shigu : katana en gros) ! Sa on l'a très bien vu TxT

Kanda : désolé…

Shigure : t'inquiéte…le tout c'est de le réveiller maintenant…'

Rinali : _°donne un coup de pied a Komui°_ sa marche pas…

Shigure : attend j'ai une idée ! °_chuchote a Komui°_ Rinali va se marier...

Komui: °_se réveille d'un coup°_ QUOI????!!!! AVEC QUI ?!

Shigure : personne. Ensuite nous avons Allen Walker ! Beau gosse, beau gosse et super beau gosse…

Komui : _°frappe Shigure°_ Tu t'égares là…

Shigure : désolé…je disais donc : Beau gosse, mignon…

Komui : T-T

Shigure : oups…

Komui : abrège !

Shigure : oui bon…en bref : Champion d'Arts Martiaux.(Allen : Depuis quand ?

Shigu : depuis maintenant :3

Allen : ...)

Komui : Ensuite nous avons Rabi…no comment

Rabi : _°frappe Komui°_

Shigure : c'est méchant ça ! y'a quand même quelques chose a dire non ?

Rabi : bof…pas vraiment continue

Shigure : ok. Ensuite nous avons Miranda Lotte ! Maladroite mais grand cœur…c'est la fondatrice de l'association « Innocence d'Enfants »

Komui : ensuite euh…°_regarde les candidats…regarde sa feuille_° il manque pas des candidats ?

Allen : Oui je crois…

Shigure : Il arrive quand ?

Kanda : Bonne question…

Komui : c'est malin è-é

**Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

**

Shigure : Alors ?

Rinali : C'est qui les candidats manquants ?

Shigure : Bonne question, je cherche toujours…Chomesuke je pense…Tiki aussi…Ils sont combien normalement dans le jeu ?

Rinali : 6 normalement…non ?

Shigure : je sais pas…je regarderais plus tard '


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Komui : et après une heure d'attente…

Shigure : sa fait a peine 5 minutes T-T

Komui : °_n'écoute pas_° voici enfin le dernier candidat !!!!

Shigure : c'est qu'il m'écoute pas en plus ! °_assomme Komui_° nan mais ! Donc voici notre nouveau candidat arrivant avec quelques minutes de retard, Aleister Crowley ! Fanatique de tout ce qui touche aux vampires, légende…etc…Il est le trésorier de l'association.

Aleister : oui.

Shigure : bon je crois qu'on peu commencer maintenant…

Komui : _°se réveille_° T-T

Shigure:D Bon c'est partit !!! première épreuve ! Rinali tu va suivre Komui qui va aller t'aider a te préparer pour ton épreuve.

Rinali : ok

Shigure : Les autres vous me suivez pour une autre épreuve pendant que Rinali se prépare.

Rinali et Komui monte en haut tandis que Shigure suivi des autres candidats se dirigent vers l'intérieur du fort.

Devant une salle :

Shigure : bon alors…Pour cette épreuve j'aurais besoin de deux candidats. Pour cette épreuve il vous faudra : agilité, concentration et patience…Qui vous choisissez ?

Allen : Agilité…j'aurais proposé Rinali mais elle est occupé…

Shigure : ah ! aussi : force. Un peu…

Rabi : en tout cas pas Kanda.

Kanda : et pourquoi ?

Rabi : T'es pas patient.

Kanda : …

Miranda : bon alors…on prend Rabi et…Aleister !

Shigure : ok alors rentrez et je vais vous expliquez une fois que vous serez a l'intérieur.

Rabi et Aleister entrent a l'intérieur. Dans la salle, deux grand bouts de bois, une sorte de mur/panneau en bois avec des espaces pour passer les bouts de bois et de l'autre coté…des vases.

Shigure : bon alors…vous allez devoir prendre chacun un des bouts de bois…appelons-les : « Baguettes ». De l'autre coté de la « palissade » vous avez plusieurs vases, a l'intérieur de l'une d'elle…la clé ! Avec les baguettes vous allez devoir attraper un vase, le faire venir jusqu'à vous en allant en horizontale et regarder a l'intérieur si il y a la clé…Vous avez compris ?

Aleister : oui.

Shigure : ok bon courage ! trois, deux, un, allez-y ! °_retourne le sablier du temps°_

Miranda : allez les garçons !!!!!

Dans la salle :

Rabi : t'es prêt ? un deux…trois ! °_attrape coté du vase avec sa baguette_°

Aleister : oui °_idem°_

Tous deux déplacent lentement le vase mais avant d'arriver a eux, Aleister écarte sa baguette au mauvais moment et le vase tombe

Rabi : merde ! bon sa va y'avait pas la clé dedans

Devant la salle :

Shigure : fallait pas rêver pour qu'elle soit dans le premier vase nan plus :D encouragez-les…

Allen : courage !

Miranda : allez-y !!!

Kanda : …

Shigure : ' dites-leur de se dépêcher le temps s'écoule.

Dans la salle :

Les garçons ont réussi a ramener deux vases intact malheureusement tout les deux vides.

Aleister : bon sang !

Devant la salle :

Allen : Rabi ! Aleister ! il reste moins de deux minutes! Grouillez ou sortez !

Kanda : bah…tant qu'a faire si ils n'arrivent pas a faire ça autant s'en débarrasser en les faisant prisonniers.

Miranda : Comment tu peux dire sa ?!

Kanda : …

Dans la salle :

Rabi : doucement…

Aleister : sa y est ! °_fouille dans le vase°_

Rabi : alors ?

Aleister : elle y est !

Tout les deux sortent en courant de la salle juste a temps

Shigure : fiou…c'était juste ! Vous avez votre clé ? très bien donnez-la Rhode.

Aleister : °_tend la clé a la fillette°_

Rhode : merci.

Shigure : bon est bien…allons rejoindre Komui et Rinali pour la prochaine épreuve !

**Fin du 2éme Chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Shigure : fiou...2éme chapitre terminé...je vais avoir du mal pour trouver toute les épreuves èé

Rinali : Courage! Au fait c'est quoi mon épreuve?

Shigure : tu le sauras au prochain chapitre :D


End file.
